The Comfort Of Friendship
by MrsBoreanaz1
Summary: Amy was shocked. He's 1103 and had never tasted ice cream. That's almost criminal Oneshot


_**title:** The Comfort Of Friendship _

_**Rating:** K+_

_**Genre:** Angst/Hurt-Comfort._

_**Summary: **Amy was shocked. He's 1103 and had never tasted ice cream. That's almost criminal (Oneshot)_

_**Dedication:** For My darling Cassidy! I loves you Cass ( .com) _

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who, or Amy, Rory,River nor the Doctor himself, though , sometimes, I like to pretend that I do! _

_**A/N:** Yes I know it's implied in the mini eps that he does go off and have ice cream with Amy but i'm going to use Moffat's excuse and say, Rule 1: The Doctor lies! XD enjoys. and sorry of for the angst!_

* * *

**The Comfort Of Friendship**

Amy was shocked. He's 1103 and had never tasted ice cream. That's almost criminal, and she told him so.

He snorted in reply, claiming that it can't be all that good, but stops when even Rory raises an eyebrow.

Beaky has no right, he huffs, making the centurion growl in response.

He's the first to grab the phone off the hook and dial rapidly, throwing it over the Doctor's head so that Amy catches it, pressing the speakerphone icon.

The Doctor pouts when River's throaty laugh comes down the line while Amy explains the situation.

And that was when the solution occurs to all of them.

A quick trip to the supermarket by Rory (while Amy and her daughter catch up and the Doctor sulks in a corner) sees the arrival of no less then 6 tubs, all of different flavours, along with 5 different toppings.

With a final chuckle Amy says goodbye, choking back tears as she hangs up the phone, distraught that her only child seems to have grown up without her.

She soon begins to laugh again as she turns around and sees the Doctor's face light up as Rory proceeds to open the tubs one by one.

He's so thrilled that before long the lord of Time demands to know the exact science behind ice cream making.

Rory gives up explaining with a cry of frustration exactly 2 minutes later and leaves Amy to deal with the 9 year old while he goes in search of some bowls.

Smiling the girl who waited waits patiently, and with the help of Google and a sneaky bit of lying she succeeds in silencing the Doctor.

The Timelord stares in awe once more, grinning ridiculously. "And what are these things?" He cries waving a see through packet in front of her face.

"Hundreds and Thousands, you sprinkle them over the top." Amy replies warmly, leaning over her counter as she points to the other items her husband has so graciously bought them, "those are chocolate topping and raspberry sauce" she says, indicating to the two bottles half hidden in the grey packet,  
"Oho these look funny!" The Doctor cries, pointing to another packet.  
"Chopped Pistachios, they're nuts" Amy cries, opening the packet and stealing a few.

"They're just like you" Rory replies, his back turned towards them as he hunts for the bowls.

Unsure of who he has just insulted, Amy throws a couple of Pistachios at his head.

The Doctor joins in, saving a few to taste before he spits them back out again. "Ugh" he cries, sticking out his tongue.  
"I prefer peanuts"

"Good thing stupid face here bought some!" Amy grins, halting her attack on Rory long enough to extract a bag of chopped peanuts from the packet which she tosses to the Doctor.

The Doctor eagerly opens the packet and grabs a handful of peanuts instead.

"Slow down!" Amy cries as she hears Rory's cry of triumph, "found them!"

He places the bowls on the counter and opens the nearest drawer rifling through the contents for the spoons while Amy skips around the counter and digs the ice cream scoop out of its hiding place.

The Doctor watches them both, loudly chomping on the chopped peanuts.

When they've located everything and placed them on the counter the hard part begins, deciding which flavour they all want.

It's easy for Rory, he chooses the rum and raisin, just as he always does, no toppings of course.

For Amy it's the mint chocolate with chocolate topping like she remembers her mum used to buy. It's odd, she thinks as she digs her spoon into her bowl, how she has two sets of memories of growing up.

The Doctor is the last to decide, only because they couldn't wait for him any longer. He umms and ahhs, tasting a small sample from each tub, deciding he still doesn't know and then resumes tasting once more.

Under Amy's stern glare and Rory's reminder that they have a sword in this house the Doctor finally settles on the rainbow tub, the colourful hues all bleeding into one and other appeals to him much more then the "boring" options.

Amy hurriedly scoops the ice cream out for him and then reaches for the peanuts. He waves her hand away, opting for the hundreds and thousands which he pours with relish over his bowl. With half the packet either on the floor or scattered on the bench top the trio finally settle down in front of the TV, each carrying a China bowl decorated with tiny red apples.  
Rory lazily flicks through channels as The Doctor swirls his ice cream together with the hundreds and thousands.

Within seconds he's left with a gooey colourful mess, tiny lumps here and there are the only reminder of the sprinkles.  
Rory rolls his eyes, taking a spoonful of his own ice cream while Amy laughs and sets her bowl down in front of her.

She prizes the Doctor's bowl out of his hands and takes a spoonful of the gooey ice cream, lifting it up and urging him to open up his mouth.

Grudgingly the Doctor obliges and she smiles, forcing the spoon down his mouth.

Rory snickers at the sight of a grown man begin force fed ice cream while The Doctor silently glares at him.

Neither notice Amy's tears, her face hidden by the curtain of red hair.

She pines for the child she lost, the baby she'll never see again. Every action like this reminds her of her loss. There are no photos of her baby in the house, neither her nor Rory's parents are aware. She's missed so much of her child's life, her first steps, her first words, her first birthday.

If things had gone differently she'd be sitting here feeding Melody ice cream instead.

The spoon slips from her fingers, landing in the bowl loudly.

She snaps out of her trance, blinking rapidly as she stares at the bowl in her hands.

Both Rory and The Doctor's attention diverts to her, one seeing the tears running down her pale cheeks, the other hearing her distressing sobs.

They both reach for her at the same time, the Doctor pulling back at the last second and letting his arms fall to his side uselessly.  
He watches as Rory spins Amy around and puts his arms around her, letting her fall into his embrace, her head resting on his shoulder as she cries.

The Doctor fidgets awkwardly, his face falling.

He's caused them so much pain that he wonders if it wasn't better to just leave them be. But he can't, it's an addiction, these companions he finds, he can't bring himself to ever leave.

Slowly, almost timidly he picks up the bowl and dips the spoon into the ice cream, lightly tapping Amy on the shoulder as he does so.

After a minute, when the crying has subsided and all that remains is a deep sigh, Amy straightens up and turns to face him, leaning into Rory's shoulder as she does so.  
The centurion's arms enclose protectively around his wife as she sighs once more.

The Doctor's eyes run searchingly over her face, seeing everything. Her eyes are red rimmed and puffy, dried tear lines running vertically down her face. Her hair is out of place, more piled on the left side then the right.

Amelia Pond, a voice in his head whispers, "like a name in a fairy tale" except fairy tales had happier endings then this.

The Doctor gestures to the bowl and then to her and her face breaks into a laugh.

She opens her mouth and, like she did for him, he spoons the ice cream into her mouth, taking care not to spill any.

She laughs loudly when he accidentally drops some on his tweed jacket, almost falling onto the ground. Rory rights her again, laughing with her and suddenly the moment is forgotten, as if Amy's pain never existed.

They watch the movie Rory has chosen without complaint, laughing where appropriate and rolling their eyes at every cliché.

It's only afterwards, when husband and wife are asleep on the couch in each others arms does the Doctor dwell on his thoughts.

He takes the empty bowls to the sink and packs away the steadily melting ice cream in the tubs, cleaning up the mess he's made with the sprinkles. It's the only mess he can clear up for them, he realises.

Amy longs for the child that was snatched away from her, that is evident. He watched the way she hung up the phone and silently wiped her tears away.

She'll always long for baby Melody and what's worse is that she'll keep waiting, hoping for the rest of her life that some miracle will happen and her baby will come home.

He was right, she was the girl who waited.

Softly he exits the house, closing the door behind him, hand resting on the doorknob for a fraction more then is necessary before he turns around, heading to the TARDIS with a heavy sigh.

* * *

_Please Review!_


End file.
